singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Hardison
Alec Hardison is a cocky hacker who arrived on Sacrosanct at an undisclosed time, promptly hacked himself an exorbitant amount of credits, purchased a penthouse and proceeded to live it up. Upon complaining about shenanigans re: the local MMO over the network, Hypatia located him and is currently punishing him for all of his misdeeds by locking him out of all buildings. Due to luck, aid from other hackers, and Parker, Hardison manages to live indoors in Parker's apartment. He very rarely ventures outside and is promptly locked out whenever he does. Eventually he will have to apologize. age: 24 origins: Leverage 'app link: 'Application. hmd: HMD played by: Hiku AIM: Hikuswing Setting The year--2011. The day--Tuesday. Alec Hardison is a regular human who resides (generally) in modern day Boston, Massachusetts. He works for Nathan Ford, an ex-Insurance Investigator, helping to right the wrongs leveled on lower and middle-class citizens by large corporations, corrupt diplomats, and the criminal elite. Of their team, Hardison serves as the hacker and technological expert. While his technological know how and equipment is advanced (almost ridiculously) it's not yet breached into the realm of science fiction. Nathan Ford's team, formerly known as Leverage Incorporated, is a consulting firm that undertakes Robin-Hood-esque, elaborate missions to help the unfortunate. They end up stealing millions of dollars, conning the guilty into revealing themselves, and vanishing back into obscurity before dinner. It consists of five members, total: Nathan Ford, the master mind. "Sophie" Deveraux, the grifter. Parker, the thief. Alec Hardison, the hacker. Eliot Spencer, the hitter. Personality Alec Hardison is a cocky hacker elitist. His modus operandi is general cyber-terrorism. He's exceedingly skilled in programming, coding, and is a master of multitasking. Traditionally, he deals in identity theft, security infiltration, fraud, cyber-theft, and impersonation of government officials. Of late, he has cultivated his skills in grifting, impersonation, and has attempted to learn the skills required to mastermind jobs. While all of this slots him firmly into the realm of the criminal, Alec Harrison has standards. He doesn't deal in easy jobs and meshes well into Nathan Ford's group of Robin Hood style thieves. He's nonviolent to a fault and carries over a strangely flexible sense of morality based on what his "Nana" would and would not have approved of. As a young man in his early twenties, he makes questionable decisions on a regular basis, lives off of orange soda and gummy frogs, and wastes large amounts of time on frivolous things (i.e. WOW or the slightly more useful sewing of costume attire). He has a distinct distaste for being controlled, though he hasn't abandoned one of Nate's plans since the very earliest of them, and has the desire to be the "Nate" of his own team someday. His ambition stretches almost as far as his ego, and Hardison takes great offense at people who get the better of him occasionally going to great lengths to get them back. Hardison is not entirely self centered, despite his general attitude. His team, over the years of their association, have become like family to him. Hardison will joke at them (often in a self-incriminating fashion that reveals just how much of a geek/nerd/spaz he is, frequently referencing Star Trek), help them with mundane tasks, and has become very distressed during instances where one or all of them is placed in jeopardy. He is very sensitive and sympathetic to the needs of his teammates, and will try to help them whenever possible. Abilities & Weaknesses Hardison has an innate talent with electronics and programming. It's his primary purpose on the team and he works brilliantly under extreme pressure. He's often forced to learn unfamiliar systems in real-time, hack and steal data remotely off of unfamiliar equipment, improvise in order to thwart security systems, and occasionally learn new skills remotely (in one instance, he's forced to learn how to reboot the electrical system of a plane in flight). Aside from his impressive technological prowess, Hardison is a skilled seamstress tailor, a fairly convincing actor, a painter, and can play the violin. As far as physical prowess is concerned, however, Hardison is not an impressive dude. As a quintessential computer nerd, Hardison does not take physical abuse well and the only fighting skills he knows have been gleaned from watching Eliot beat guys into the floor. If ever armed, Hardison would not be a reliable companion. His aim is spotty, at best (as demonstrated via paintball gun), and he would be a danger to himself and others, realistically. Character Relationships Appearance Hardison is a tall, trim, African American man with short cropped hair, dark eyes, and very good posture. He generally wears a t-shirt beneath a suit jacket, jeans, and sneakers. His penchant for creating disguises, however, can alter his mode of dress severely. He is also commonly seen in very nice suits, police uniforms, janitorial gear, and has been known to dress as a hobo when required. Generally, Hardison is a fancy guy. Free Space thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px See Also Leverage Wiki